


怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO
Genre: KAITAO, M/M, kristao - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [牛桃/开桃]怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)（原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）原作: 마이타(maita)翻译:海天月夜(weibo.com/haitianyueye)发布地址：http://librata.lofter.com/post/ee2c7_12d68d275





	1. 怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [악마를 가련히 여기는 노래](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449639) by maita. 



[牛桃/开桃]怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-2

（原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）

 

 

怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil) - 02

 

 

 

传入耳边的只有你不变的声音

可曾记你我最后交流过的话语。

 

你悦耳动听的声音与你的香气

甚至于唯一一次的接吻与怀中所感受的你的体重

明明忆起了所有，却独独忆不起我们最后的对话。

 

 

连着数次呼喊了那个名字，明知那是多无意义的举动

我连着数次呼喊了你的名字

神啊，神啊

从古至今从未相信过哪怕一次的那个名字

却为了你而呼喊。

 

 

怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil) - 02

w. 마이타(maita)

 

 

不断响起的电话铃声，到处咆哮的中年男性和抛过来抛过去的文件。间或传来的击打声。如果只凭听觉静静聆听此处风景的话仿佛身处于激烈战事的中心地。可不同于所想，这个地方却是警察署。是名为警察署的战场。

 

 

“喂喂喂，这该死的家伙，老子干吗要给你面子！”

“啊，大哥，求你了就网开一面吧。好不好？？求你了。”

 

 

角落有个很是疲惫的看似刑警的男人以及在他面前哀求着的男人。两个人貌似是旧识，并没有特别另摆什么架子。

 

 

“你小子喝醉酒开车撞上去的自动贩售机前要是有人的话你就是杀人罪了杀人罪，懂吗？”

“我才刚被释放出来不久啊大哥。求你了，我只是和朋友们聚了聚后本想只喝一杯！只喝一杯的结果—！”

“啊啊，我管你喝了一杯还是喝了一瓶，你小子既然被假释出来就应该安分地呆在家里做做内助处理你们帮派那些小子的烂事，干吗偏要灌醉酒又跑到我们区域来被我逮到？啊？总之没什么情面可讲。”

“大哥！！！！”

“说过别叫我大哥了？”

 

“什么啊他又被逮到了？”

 

 

迎着四月冰寒的春风，一个男人看似很冷地缩着身子快步走到仍在角落里争论着的两个男人的位置，把身子靠在快要哭出来的男人的肩上扑哧一笑后递过了话。

 

 

“啊，来得正好队长大人！队长大人拜托你跟大哥求求情吧。好不好？？”

“哎呦，啧啧啧。喂，既然被抓到了就乖乖地呆着。你上次不是说那是最后了么，可现在还不是狗改不了吃屎又在这样…唉，我都觉得郁闷。还有你，我说过不要那么叫我了吧！”

“啊~大哥~~~”

“真是见谁都喊大哥啊。总之不要想着开溜，乖乖写你的报告。今天我们小组可是因连续的夜班而登顶粗暴之巅的。”

 

 

还有要么把酒戒了要么把酒量减少。威胁一般瞪着眼前的男人并附加了一句。可是被称为队长的男人的心情看起来却不同于所说的内容，显得非常愉快。而正在写着报告的男人看到那副样子后抬起头表示了疑问。

 

 

“什么啊，求我腾出点时间才放你走的，莫非晚餐享用了宫廷料理不成？心情怎么看起来这么愉快？夜班不足么？再让你值更多？”

 

 

不爽地瞪着男人微妙地泛着红晕的脸，班长把手中的报告放在一边试探似地问。一听到夜班，本来看似心情愉快的男人的表情瞬间变得阴沉，直勾勾地瞪起了眼前的男人。

 

 

“班长，如果总以那种调子说话的话我可能会把我的特别礼物送给别人哦。”

“还特别呢小子，敢情我最近看你疲惫放你逍遥了一会儿，队长你这小子就越来越想爬到我头上了是吧？就算你是队长我的忍耐也是有限度的哦？”

“看了这个后再试试看还能不能再说我爬到你头上吧。”

 

 

KRIS把拎在双手中的，感觉马上就要被撑破了的纸袋解了开来。随后不止是前面的班长，连周围的其他人员都只能发出哦哦哦~的惊叹声。直到刚才都无精打采察言观色的酒驾犯都因为他人的反应而抬起头表示了好奇。KRIS拿出来的是两个涂着黑色生漆，表面光滑的五段餐盒。

 

 

“这…这是！！那个…那个…”

 

 

班长像是说不出话一般颤抖着声线，而他周围的刑警们也无不相同，仿佛看见了神祗降临一般，他们的眼睛瞪得几乎要从眼眶中蹦了出来。所有人都因为接连数日的夜班而睡眠不足，导致布满血丝的眼瞳清一色地泛着黄。而他们就是把那样的眼睛睁得有多大就多达…KRIS为了不和他们对上眼而将视线移向虚空喊了出来。

 

 

“宫廷料理也不用羡慕的特制便当！”

“我们小可爱的手工便当！！！”

 

 

署内的所有人瞬间疯狂地围到了KRIS的身边。瞬间被五大三粗的人影们包围住的KRIS却还在为刚才的喊声无法释怀地爆着颈部青筋大声嚷嚷着。

 

 

“不要叫他小可爱！！小孩儿会被污染的！！”

 

 

那狗都不理的老妈子天性。虽然从身后传来了不平的嘟囔声，可在这一刻连那不平都听起来无比的兴奋。

 

 

“你突然说要回家时还好奇小不点干吗要叫你出来，原来是为了这个啊？”

“也是，那个队长大过天的小不点怎可能会因为自己的事把你叫出来。啊呜。”

“喂，队长，快点打开来看看。我要看看这个瞎一瞎眼。”

“不是说吃饱后死去的鬼连色泽都比较鲜艳吗，看完那个再尝到味道的话感觉变成瞎子也没什么大不了的了。”

“不用你们说今天也是更加特别的。”

 

 

KRIS愉悦地扬着微笑一边分离着餐盒一边打开了盖子。一层一层磕磕作响着，在本是写着报告的办公桌每当被闪光的餐盒覆盖的时候，所有人都成为了一心同体喊出了欢呼。哦哦哦哦哦，仿佛在他们面前站着修长的健美女孩般昂扬的喊声响彻了狭窄的警察署。而在班长面前做着报告书的男人也受惊了似地瞪圆了双眼。一层，一层，被精心用不同色彩的料理所填满的那个仿佛要出战料理竞赛般一般辉煌灿烂，引人垂涎。而且今天的主餐貌似是肉类，每层都盛满着的用不同方法料理的肉类更是加深了他们的感叹。

 

 

第一个格子里盛着的肉是切得很薄，用弱火微微烫熟的涮涮肉似的料理法，第二个格子是用鸡蛋卷裹住肉泥后捏得滚圆的饭团与切片烤熟的手工火腿以及腌菜。第三个格子是切得很厚看起来很诱人食欲的烤牛肉，分为拌上佐料和裹上盐衣两种，第四个格子里，泛着油光的嫩红烤肉与用猪肉泥捏成和菓子形状的肉丸彼此不留一丝空隙地堆满了一盒。而另一个餐盒里盛放着用切成厚块的猪肉裹上油炸粉油炸的猪排，以及各种类型的酱料，甚至还有貌似亲手所做的糖醋肉。而餐后小点也被整齐地盛放在塑料容器之中。在这惊人数量的高级肉类面前，所有人开始团结一心地挂在了KRIS的身上。

 

 

“队长，队长我爱你！”

“喂喂，要说我爱你之类的告白应该对队KRIS家的小不点说才对吧。”

“哎呀对呢。队长家的小不点我爱...！！”

 

 

KRIS很不爽地用大手捂住了正要喊出话的同僚的嘴。兴奋的刑警同僚即使在被大手捂住了嘴的状态下也在不断地嘟囔着什么。

 

 

“说了会污染的。话就不用说了。我只接受那份心意。想快点吃的话要么现在就吃要么就眼巴巴的观看。”

 

 

面对KRIS调皮的威胁，同僚们都在一边摇着头感叹不可理喻之际一边开始快速地伸出筷子。间或还能看见因为猴急而用手抓起来就吃的人。就如此刻一般，自家的小不点TAO偶尔要是做了太多料理的话就会叫出KRIS，把包括他同僚们的份的便当给递过去。因为都是未婚加上即使有交往中的女友也处于无法见面的情况，所以TAO的便当在KRIS的工作场所可谓是被赞颂为救世主一般的存在。尤其像今天这样连着值了数天夜班正处于身心俱疲时，那个效果更是会发挥的更加淋漓尽致。而且不同于其他同僚有时因为时间关系而草草制作的便当，TAO的便当在迎合着成人男性的口味和取向的同时，还会严选材料做出养生膳食一般的料理，也因此更加备受追捧。因为觉得对不起独自带着TAO生活的KRIS，从升为中学生那会儿TAO便开始独自做起了料理。刚开始的时候因为每回都会失败而一脸沮丧的独自郁闷，可因为独处的时间较多，当同龄的孩子们在外面忙着玩耍的时候TAO却一头扎进了料理练习之中。其结果便是成为了如今的料理王...回想起过去的TAO，KRIS一边觉得自豪的同时又感觉到了些许苦涩。从某种角度来说，TAO好像是因为自己才变成了只喜欢呆在家里的内向性格。

 

 

虽然平时也会展现与朴素相隔万里的华丽便当，可今天连自己想来都觉得有些过分了似的，TAO在把便当交给KRIS时扯出了尴尬的笑容。虽然打开餐盒的时候做出了自豪的表情，可KRIS内心却也同样感到了惊讶。

 

 

难道是有什么担心的事情么。眼前一浮现出在这往日里早该入睡的时间却热衷于料理而不小心做出了过多料理的TAO的样子，不知不觉间自豪感渐渐消退，担忧逐渐加深。

 

 

“队长刚才心情还挺好的，怎么又突然乘坐过山车了？”

“不是经常这样么。”

“真热烈啊真热烈。结了婚也会那样么。”

“要不要赌一把？我要下注就算结了婚也只会加重不会变轻！”

“那就算了。赌局根本不能成立啊。明明都知道会那样。”“是吧？唉，真没意思。人也太从一而终了？”

“是那种即使有了女友也会更加为小不点着想的相啊那家伙。”

“要是爱人看到他对小不点献的殷勤不嫉妒就算大幸了。”

“看到那副样子都不嫉妒的话那就是佛祖了吧？”

“吵死了！！！！”

 

 

结果从听到中途便憋了一肚子气的KRIS大喊了一声。可周围的男人们却鼓着腮帮子唾沫四溅地继续着对话。也许是因为这样的KRIS不是一次两次了，大家都只集中于将要吃下的粮食而没有把他的怒吼当回事。

 

 

只有KRIS闷闷不乐地沉浸在思绪之中。接到TAO的联络回到家的时，从不同于往常连鞋都不让自己脱，站在玄关把准备好的便当递给自己 并推着自己的背的TAO的肩膀后，隐约可见厨房里那些光要TAO和自己吃的话有些过多的肉块以冷冻状态四散在饭桌上微微融化。即使装满了两个这般大小的五段餐盒还剩下那么多的话，TAO到底是买了多少肉。

 

 

KRIS的眼睛眯了起来。最近TAO的确有露出一些奇怪的神色。在这一个月内，在自己至少还能短暂地呆在家里的时候也没见过TAO有吃过什么。一想到这里，眉间深深凹陷了一道沟，他开始努力回想起关于TAO的事情。

 

 

虽然会经常喝水，但如果是以前的TAO的话会不时去外面买来零食与自己一同分享的。喜欢炸鸡串或炒年糕，米肠之类小食的TAO在走路的时候只要看到路边小摊或街贩台贩卖的零食便无法就那么走过。可最近别说是零食了，连KRIS吃饭的时候也会例举自己已经吃过了或者胃不舒服肚子不饿之类的理由，只是坐在KRIS的对面注视着他用餐的样子而已。忆起了没有给自己看过吃饭的样子的TAO。而且特别喜爱巧克力之类的甜品的TAO每隔一段时间便会让KRIS在下班路上经过便利店买来进口巧克力后藏在只属于自己的零食箱子里。而每当那时便会被自己取笑说很像藏好松子的松鼠的TAO会小的很羞涩。可是距离上次装满的零食箱子清零已经有些时日了，可最近却连让自己买巧克力回来的联络都没来一通。

 

 

现在退一步想想，那时候不当回事地抛诸脑后的那些细节却一个接一个地浮现了上来。不知是否因为食量减少，睡眠也相对的变多了。如果光要解释为贫血与身体不好的话，却也与TAO至今与自己一同度过的生活呈现着完全不同的生活节奏。想到偶尔会从学校都会早退回家连饭都不吃便上床睡觉的TAO，KRIS无法抑制地不安了起来。是身体变差了吗。可虽然原本就是虚弱体质外加经常患些小病小症的孩子，可因为一起度过了很长的时间，现在只要看到一些初期症状也能大致料想到是什么病症，但是最近TAO展现出的却是太过陌生的一面，令KRIS变得更加的不安。结束夜班后一回家就要带TAO去医院看看。如果让他接受综合检查的话这份不安会随之减少一些么。还是会更加严重呢。

 

 

一边思索着各种复杂的想法，KRIS夹起最底层切得薄薄的肉片放进了嘴里。口中瞬间四散开肉汁与血的味道。看来TAO没有把它完全弄熟呢。KRIS疑惑地从旁边的净水机拿出纸杯往里吐出了肉片。只有表层微熟的糜烂肉块与渗出的血水混杂在了一起。看里肉尚且呈现红色，似乎是几乎全生的样子。奇怪。因为讨厌血且脾胃不好的TAO的关系，他们通常爱吃的都熟透了的肉。习惯到无论去哪个饭店都不会忘记另外吩咐，而他也无法想象TAO所做的料理竟会发生这种失误。明明是自己要吃的食物却要做的无法入口，这不是一件很矛盾的事么。KRIS本着怪异的感觉又夹起另一个肉块放进了嘴里。嘴里弥漫起了浓郁的血香。这个也是如此。

 

TAO放在五段餐盒最下方的那一堆切得薄薄的肉全部只微微弄熟了表层。

 

 

KRIS尝到了不安的心情更加跌到谷底的感觉。

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

肩膀无比酸痛。仿佛要一点一点蚕食掉神经般蠢动着的痛感令TAO睁开了眼。发现视野尚且灰蒙蒙后又眨了几次眼。最近眼前经常会变得一片模糊。虽然有想过是不是视力出了问题，可随即又变回清晰的视野令TAO浑不在意地忽略了此事。直到睁开了眼才知道为什么会疼。自己是趴在学校的书桌上睡着的。

 

 

突然感到怪异的违和感而迅速直起上身环视了周围的TAO不由哑然失色。窗外的天际遍布着红色的夕阳，而教室里除了TAO外没有任何一个学生。是放学了么。TAO一边对没有任何人叫醒自己这件事感到难过和忧郁，一边舒缓着僵硬的身体站了起来。看窗外的天色即使大概估算也应该已经过了下午六点。如果不快点回家做晚饭的话….

 

 

收拾书包时因太过心急而令动作变得越发粗暴，结果不小心把铅笔盒掉在了地上。把地上的笔一个一个捡完后，开始四处寻找不知滚到哪里的橡皮擦的TAO突然间像是看到了非常怪异的东西似地睁大了眼。其实也可以说是看见了怪异的东西。在悄悄地把被自己找到的橡皮擦捡好站起来后，TAO用手指搓了搓粘在自己手上的东西。微微呈现粘液质的滑溜溜的红色物体。是橡皮擦上沾到的东西转移到了自己的手指上。再次望向橡皮擦刚才落下的位置的TAO的双眼扩大到了无法再睁大的地步。

 

 

无法判断深度的暗红水洼正不停地湍湍流淌而入。没过多久，连TAO所在的位置都要流过的那个令TAO连连后退了起来。手中握着的橡皮擦不知何时早已掉到了脚边。而暗红色的水洼马上把橡皮擦也一并吞噬了下去。用不停颤抖的手拿起连拉链都没拉好的书包从后门跑出去逃到了走廊。在几乎破门而出而到达的走廊里，水洼仿佛在告诉他人自己是从哪里流进来聚集似的，一条长长的血水正沿着走廊一路流至走廊的尽头。不知是不是从位于走廊最尽头的美术室里流出来的，美术室的窗户正隐隐透着淡淡的鲜红光芒。即使再怎么努力往好处想，那红色水流的正体分明也只能是血。即使假设了自己都无法信服的假定，也无法令那只是红色的水一说成立。即使理性地去想，那也只可能是血。

 

 

到底发生了什么，学校里发生了这种事，可除了自己外竟然没有任何人。总之要尽快离开这里去打119或去找警察报警。再不济只要下到一楼也应该会有保安大叔在那里。这才打起精神的TAO把身体朝向了与流泻出红色血水的地方相反的方向。

 

 

可随即发生了TAO无法理解的事情。

 

 

本想用颤抖的腿跑向相反方向的台阶的TAO感觉到了自己的步伐变得沉重。感受着背叛自己想要快速逃走的意志而变得越发沉重的双腿，TAO的眼角聚集起了泪水。为什么会这样。为什么。即使往腿部使劲想要踏出一步，双腿也丝毫不听自己的指挥。最初从脚底开始的微弱麻痹一路蔓延至全身，TAO感觉全身都蛀虫蛀蚀了一般。

 

 

不想离开。

不是，想要离开。

很好奇。

不，好可怕，要逃跑。动一动，求你了。

去那边吧。就去看一下。

啊啊，不行，如果去那边会看到可怕的东西的。

谁知道那到底是可怕的事情还是对你有益的事情？

有益？那样的怎可能有助于我啊。

即使如此也去看看吧，因为很好奇啊。其实你也想去吧？

你..？我就是我，你是我又是怎么一回事？

就是指我就是我你就是你啊。

我现在到底在想着什么？

 

 

感觉脑海里有两个人的存在。两个意志。相反的意志。头部传来的令人晕眩的头痛。从头顶开始仿佛要劈开脑袋般的痛苦令TAO丧失了意志力。足以令他去想象如果不听从同时在脑海中响起的另一个意志，这个痛苦会变得更加剧烈。TAO很清楚地知道这只是个借口。虽然真的宁死也不想去，但屈从于这大不了的痛苦只是自己想要去满足那令人作呕令人不解的好奇心而已…

 

 

“呜唔！！”

 

 

被同时伴随着呕吐感的那个折磨，TAO只能哗哗地流着泪水，并像没有上油的古旧人偶一般生涩地转过了身。从眼中掉落着足以令视野受阻的泪水，而达到顶峰的恐惧更是令双手不停颤抖，可TAO的脚步却毫不停滞地向着美术室走去。不明白到底为什么要这样。理性在呐喊着要逃跑，不想去那里。可明明那么害怕，本能却在将他引导至那处。脑海中的某处传来了笑声。那仿佛幻听一般围绕在耳边的低沉笑声就像TAO自己的笑声一样。微妙地沉醉于胜利感中的笑声…而他能感觉到那近乎爆棚的期待感和好奇心令他逐渐雀跃了起来。面对这无法抑制的迥异感情之间的激突，TAO所能做的只有继续流下着眼泪。

 

 

“呜..呜…唔…唔呜……呜…….”

 

 

即使费力地想要忍住泪水，眼泪却像故障了的水龙头一般继续往下流淌着。随TAO不断颤动着的黑色瞳孔变得潮湿的，还有漂亮地上翘着的纤长睫毛。

 

 

‘吱呀，嗒。’

 

 

最终TAO以绝非出自己意的己意打开了美术室的门。

 

 

而在那里的是某个男人的背影。不，是男人和另一个男人。不是，重新订正的话，是男人和介于成人与少年之间彷徨般散发着未成熟气息的少年。

 

 

虽然他们若像普遍的想象那般只是站着或坐着的话倒也不成问题，可那两人却坐在那里集中于某件事上。集中到了甚至连TAO走进美术室都没有被察觉的地步。脚底黏稠地渗进了什么。低头往下一看，美术室的地板早已浓稠地聚集了足以用脚溅起水花的惊人血洼。TAO雪白的室内鞋在迅速地吸收着血水，运动鞋内部随即感受到了黏黏的感觉。不知为何TAO产生了自己在吸收着这血洼的感觉。而在那血洼的根源地中央，男人和少年正集中在某件事上。

 

 

TAO被连呻吟声都喊不出口的恐惧感所俘虏，抬起了颤抖个不停的脑袋更加仔细地观察起了他们所做着的事情上。不知是不是因为想要观察他们的意志，直到刚才还像是被吞噬了声音一般混沌并传来幻听的耳洞突然变得通畅了起来。直至再仔细观察了一会儿，TAO才感觉到了他们正在噬咬着什么。不是食用单纯的食物，而是更加野蛮地撕开并吞。从齿间传来的狼吞虎咽听起来极具攻击性的声音，和不久前与KRIS一起观看的国家地理频道的纪录片里的野兽的声音并无二致。并非料理好的平凡食物，而是刚捕捉到的猎物..就像生肉一般的...

 

 

"唔嗯….嗒嗒…哒…嘚嘚……啧啧…..嘶.."

 

 

空荡荡的美术室充斥的满是TAO的呼吸声和他们所发出的声音。一步一步逐渐靠近。在位于眼前不远处的黑色男人连头都不回地热衷于吃着东西。既宽又瘦的背部。明明穿着衣服却分毫毕现的骨骼线条可以令人推测他是个相当瘦削的人。这样的背，总觉得在哪里见过一次……

 

 

在TAO再靠近一步的瞬间，随着TAO趿拉的脚步，地上的血洼发出了液体特有的声音。随后美术室瞬间被死寂所包围。他们停止了吃的动作。身体瞬间变得僵硬的感觉令TAO感到了浑身上下的毛全部站了起来。是甚至连衬衫下胳膊上的汗毛都直立起来的紧张感。而且对比尚且背对着自己的男人，当坐在自己的对面低着头的少年抬起头的瞬间。

 

 

TAO的双腿瞬间无力地坐了下来。

 

 

那个少年，有着与TAO相同的脸。

 

 

 

嘴角沾满血水和肉渣，一脸面无表情的少年在看到TAO被恐惧所占据的脸后哧地扯出了笑容。那个笑容散发着血的香气。整齐的牙齿整体泛红，间或夹着没有嚼完的肉沫。被那怪奇感所震慑，

 

TAO连眼泪都无法流出。只能将无法吐出嘴外的呻吟声不断地往里吞咽。而在一直背对着的瘦削背部的男人站起来的瞬间，一直被遮挡着的他们所摄取的那个‘不明物体’露出了全貌。虽然自从看见与有着和TAO相同脸庞的少年的样貌开始就想过那不是平凡的东西，可在确认了那个的实体时瞬间晕厥的自己的身体却是自己所无法控制的。

 

 

向着仿佛淹了水般咕噜噜向后倒下失去意识的TAO，黑色的男人似是开口说了些什么。而且那个黑色的男人好像有为了支撑倒下的自己而伸出了手。可是比起那些，TAO却只能因视网膜里映入了与自己对上眼睛的‘那个’而失去了意识。

 

 

黑色的男人和与TAO一模一样的少年正在吃的‘那个’是个人类。

 

 

那个‘人类’便是上周抓着TAO几乎绑架般地强制拉着他前往那问题所在的小巷的中年男性。而那中年男性的锁骨下方至右肋仿佛被尖锐的粉碎机搅拌了一般被撕裂的彻底，而那些雪白的肋骨和锁骨正以粉碎的姿态散落在地上。肌肉和筋腱被扯离了体外，而他的内脏们在可以遮挡的支撑骨消失以后便像倾泻而出一般溅落在四处。

 

 

中年男人连眼睛都无法合上，而只有翻白的眼还尚能证明他仍活着一般地四处彷徨地转动着，然后对上了TAO。

 

 

[嘀铃铃铃铃铃铃铃-嘀铃铃铃铃铃铃铃-]

 

 

 

“嘶！！”

 

 

迅速坐起后习惯性地擦拭了嘴角流下的唾液。最近唾液腺不知是否变得更加发达了，经常会无法控制地流淌下来。果然手背上沾上的滑溜溜的粘液质的口水和白色的粉末们。以及刚认知TAO从睡眠中醒来便蠢动着如潮水一般涌来的头痛。

 

 

“啊…啊………………啊.啊啊…..唔…”

 

 

用牙齿使劲咬住了舌头最大限度地不让呻吟声脱口而出。转过身将脸埋进枕头后仿佛要让他的呻吟渗入软绵绵的棉花里消失一般闭着气摩擦起了脸。而眼角也使了劲努力不让眼泪流出来。随着冷汗流出，嘴角微微泛红，直到再适应了一会儿，头痛才慢慢地消去。

 

 

“哈啊….哈啊………………….哈..哈..啊…”

 

 

TAO这才像度过了巨大难关一般重新躺正了身体后静静地注视起了天花板。梦。是梦吗。原来是梦啊。哈哈，嘴里泄出了自嘲似的笑声。是栩栩如生到足以让人信以为真的梦境。

 

 

直到现在还在眼前缭绕的红色残香仿佛在蚕食着自己的眼角。明明可以忘掉的啊。如果做了美梦的话醒来后就算再怎么努力回想都丝毫记不起来，可这种噩梦的话就算忘记一点也不错啊…一直都是这样。不过幸好只是梦。因为太过栩栩如生，生动到梦中的我甚至都没有意识到那非现实的场景只是个梦的地步。只要是梦便好。没事的黄子韬。是梦啊，梦。

 

突然想起了从那恐怖的噩梦中拉出自己的契机。闹钟！！

 

 

“啊，迟到了！”

 

 

转过头看了闹钟，时间指向着6点40分。为了走进浴室而急忙从上衣开始脱起的TAO并没有看见。那个系在紧闭的窗外的防盗用铁栏杆上的暗红色布条。撕得微长的那片布的颜色并不是在工厂染色的红色，而是像被什么浸湿了一般皱皱巴巴，并与那干透的质感一同变了色的浓厚褐色。就像干涸的血一般。

 

 

而TAO和KRIS居住的楼层是公寓的七层。

 

 

\- 

 

 

 

太好了。总算能避免迟到了。多亏了从家到学校一路马不停蹄地跑来，距离出席签到时间7点40只剩下几分钟时，TAO总算坐到了自己的位置上并为了理顺呼吸而做着深呼吸。虽然把若走路会花上20分钟的路程一路毫无停顿地跑了过来，却奇妙的并没怎么感觉到呼吸不畅。可是并没有对教室里散漫的风景放入多大心思。被比平时更加骚动的教室搞得莫名其妙的TAO决心询问直到刚才还在同旁边那排同学们一起聊天而没能打上招呼的同桌。

 

 

“出了什么事了么？教室怎么这样子？”

“妈呀，吓死了。喂，既然来了就该打个招呼啊，吓到我了！”

 

 

TAO那闲不下来的同桌白贤仿佛真被吓得不轻似地用手指着胸膛做着过度的反应。而同时像是发现了什么新事物一般把脸凑近了TAO的脸蛋。而有些不习惯那样的白贤的TAO微微垂下头避开了白贤的视线。

 

 

“啊…抱歉，因为你刚才一直在热衷于谈话…”

“喂，你是不是哪里不舒服？你的脸简直白得要命，一点血色都没有。”

“大概是因为跑过来的关系吧。今天睡了懒觉所以从家里一路跑到这里了。”

“即使这样还是有点严重啊，本来就是这么白的吗？奇怪呢。”

 

 

听着白贤的话感到不好意思的TAO用手揉搓了几下脸蛋。看起来那么不舒服么。虽然想起了今天也没有吃早饭，可如今不吃饭已经成了习惯，自然而然地从脑海中排除了出来。而且昨晚还用那些做了KRIS的便当后剩下的肉久违的饱餐了一顿，TAO难得的有种浑身充满了力量的感觉。感觉今天会连一直折磨着自己的晕眩症和呕吐感都不会出现呢。

 

 

“总感觉你会啪-地晕过去呢..真的没事么？”

“嗯。今天状态非常好。除了这个今天有什么事么？孩子们为什么这样？”

“喂…你没看电视吗？简直闹翻了天啊。闹翻天。”

“嗯…我不怎么看电视之类的….是什么事？”

 

 

听到TAO的问话，白贤像是颤栗一般做着颤抖身体的动作，并把脸凑了过来。因为用过度低沉的声音呢喃的感觉而令耳廓有些发痒，TAO从白贤那里微微隔开了。

 

 

“喂，再怎么说你应该知道那个连环杀人事件吧？最近不是因为那个闹翻天了吗。”

“嗯，那个我知道….”

 

 

不可能不知道不是吗。因为KRIS负责的事件便是那件，而看着每天凌晨回家没能睡上几小时又得重新出门的KRIS感到心疼的便是TAO。

 

 

“今天早上发放了传单。知道这个学校前面那个住宅小区的公园吧？就是有滑梯的那个。昨天有几个学生吃完午饭去那里本来要做饭后休息的，结果在那里发现了一个人的胳膊。不觉得非常猎奇吗？所以现在因为那个才这么闹翻了天的。说我们区域也终于出现了连环杀人犯。”

“……”

 

 

有种胸口一紧的感觉。仿佛心脏一路坠落至下方又重新复归原位。感觉只从KRIS口中得知的遥远得仿佛异国故事一般的事情变成了现实向他迫近。而与此同时令他深觉不安的今早的梦境内容也浮上了脑海。

 

 

“你因为来晚了所以没拿到传单吧？你来之前那些刑警有过来发放失踪名单后离开。这个是目前被推断为那条胳膊的失主的人的照片。说如果有谁见过的话请联络他们。而且嘱咐最近晚上很危险不要随便出去乱逛。因为我们区域不是事件偶发地带嘛？”

 

 

你也看好吧。也许说不定呢。TAO接过白贤从书桌抽屉里拿出后摊开来递过的皱巴巴的纸的指尖在微微颤抖。头又开始晕了起来，直到刚才还上佳的状态感觉又重新坠落到了底部。TAO修长笔直的手指缓缓地踌躇地摊开了纸上皱巴巴的脸。而与此一同紧皱着的TAO的双眼也越发变大了起来。

 

 

宣传单上皱皱的脸是之前拉着TAO到小巷的那个绑匪一样的中年男性，同时也是持续至今早的梦境中那个死后被食用着的男人。不，是自己吃着的...

 

 

在认出他的同时，TAO的意识也随之远去。呃？喂，TAO!!喂你怎么了！！白贤慌张的喊声传入了耳边又重新流了出去。白贤的声音显得很幽静，仿佛漂浮着的感觉。有些好笑。声音竟然会是漂浮着的感觉...逐渐模糊的视野里看见了窗外的光，而在那光群中模糊地看到了黑色的形体。什么呢…那个是….我们教室可是四楼啊….巨大的鸟？蝙蝠？

 

 

看着缓缓直起身子的那个黑色形体，TAO觉得那就像个恶魔。

 

 

是将带着自己离开的黑色恶魔。

 

-TBC-


	2. 怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [牛桃/开桃]怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-3
> 
> （原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）
> 
> 原作: 마이타(maita)
> 
> 翻译:海天月夜(weibo.com/haitianyueye)
> 
> 原新浪博客地址：http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4a9e53040101f0xj.html

[牛桃/开桃]怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-3

（原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）

 

 

传入耳边的只有你不变的声音

可曾记你我最后交流过的话语。

 

你悦耳动听的声音与你的香气

甚至于唯一一次的接吻与怀中所感受的你的体重

明明忆起了所有，却独独忆不起我们最后的对话。

 

 

连着数次呼喊了那个名字，明知那是多无意义的举动

我连着数次呼喊了你的名字

神啊，神啊

从古至今从未相信过哪怕一次的那个名字

却为了你而呼喊。

 

 

 

 

怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil) -03

w. 마이타(ma i ta)

翻译：海天月夜

 

 

梦。这是梦。TAO自行做出了判断。抬起手缓缓搅动起了蔓延至大腿的红色的水。滑腻而不温不火的温度。仿佛胶状的血水一般，正体不明的红水不知为何并不会让人心生不快。所以TAO知道了，现在这个状况是梦。所以才会像这样扑腾着水玩耍起来吧。满足于这份安稳感，甚至想要将大腿以上的全身也沉浸在这水之中就这么下沉。如果那么做的话，不知为何感觉会变得幸福，无比舒适。想要将它一饮而尽，被它弄湿全身，与它合为一体融化作一团。全身都在渴望着那么做。TAO那薄而苍白的皮肤下的所有血管都在细声呢喃着。是的，的确挺适合用细声呢喃来形容。TAO抬起自己的手，静静地注视了起来。感觉到青蓝的血管在彰显自己的存在似地扑通地呼吸着。虽然无法看见，但TAO却感受到了皮肤下的血管纤细且沉重的存在感。分明是自己身体的一部分，可它们却一个个仿佛拥有了自己的意志般，让人感受到了它们的存在。

 

 

想要 想要 想要 想要 想要 我想要那个

想要什么？

那个，让我喝那个吧。

太想要了

 

 

似被蛊惑了一般，TAO合起双手盛了满满一手的水。觉得从指缝间流下的逶迤流淌太可惜了。将手合拢的更紧了一些，并将它移到嘴边的TAO从齿缝间发出了呻吟般的声音。随即鲜红的舌头伸出了嘴外，开始蠕动着不断地舔舐起了向下流淌的红水。

 

 

滴..滴…饮用般蠕动着舌头舔舐顺着指缝间流淌而下的红水的TAO的视线也一起移到了下方。暗沉的水中映出了TAO的影子，不，那不是TAO的影子。那个样子是….

 

 

“呜啊-！！！”

 

 

情不自禁地剧烈震颤着，随着吵杂的声音，几乎晕厥一般逃出来的TAO怀疑起了自己的眼睛。刚才我看到的是什么？抬起不停颤抖的手抚了几下脸。手上附着的水汽沾湿了脸，红色的水沿着突出的颧骨和线条柔和的脸流了下来。顺着流过下巴的水滴再次将视线移到了下方。拜托了，刚才我看到的一定是看错了的缘故…

 

 

可是那个希望也随之落空，理所当然地希冀着可以映出自己的脸的水面却什么都没有映出。

 

 

什么都。

 

 

“这不可能…”

 

 

TAO站着俯瞰的那处只有流动着的水流。并没有按常识来说应该倒映出来的自己的影子。只有波动着的红色水浪在摇摆，TAO的脸所对应的地方什么都没有映出。从没有想过自己没有影子会是这么恐怖。没有影子！可是刚才自己看到的是...

 

 

怀着想就这么瘫坐在地上的心情，TAO抬起颤抖的视线望向了刚才自己摇晃着逃脱的最初的场所。因为是并不远的距离，不怎么模糊的视野中可以看见与流动的水流一同位于那处的黑蓝的影子。明明TAO已动身来到了其他地方，可那个影子却仍然留在最初的位置。这不可能..不是，那个...不可能..不断重复着，TAO摇晃着走到了那处。越靠近便越是证明刚才所见并不是幻想一般，不同于TAO浸在水中的下半身周围除了流动的水外空无一物，刚才那个地方却滚动着黑色的水流，失去主人的影子在波动着。很害怕。真希望刚才只是看错了。明明知道这是梦，可为什么还是会这么可怕。这是梦，根本不用害怕什么。从梦中醒来的话便是不值一提的那种…

 

 

再走三步就睁眼好了。TAO小声地下了决定，像是无法睁着眼走到黑色影子的近处一般紧紧闭上了双眼，用双手一点一点摩挲着，一步一步地向着影子迈出了脚步。

 

 

一

二

三

 

 

刚闭上双眼便感觉到水中出现了漩涡。一惊之下睁开了眼，发现水中的影子正激烈地挣扎着从水中跳出来。仿佛有个和自己对称的人正倒挂着存在于水中般地挣扎着，影子像是落水的人寻求救助一般向着TAO激烈地扑了过来。而当它附上TAO的瞬间，对方甚至连甩都没来得及甩开，它便像章鱼触须一般撕裂成数条紧缚住了TAO。随后像是蠕动着繁殖般，没过多久变成了一个巨大的球体，而那中间出现了两个相当于TAO的头部大小的眼睛，像是人类睁眼一般突兀地睁了开来。遍布血丝且紧绷无比的巨眼仿佛要吞噬掉TAO一般贪婪地转动着，不断地巡视着他的全身。

 

 

 

 

啊啊啊-啊啊啊-

 

 

 

 

TAO不断地大喊着。可是场景像是突然转到了无声电影一般，从TAO的口中发不出任何声音。只有TAO的血管代替了无法出声的TAO，起初细微的呢喃声渐渐扩大到了耳膜都要震破的地步。在无声的场景中，只有听不见的呐喊和呢喃在增加着音量。

 

 

 

“呼啊！！！！！”

 

 

 

仿佛落入深远的人一般，TAO扑腾着双臂从床上直起了上身。冷汗像雨水般不断落下，湿透的额发也阻挡了视线，可TAO却似仍未从梦中摆脱出来一般不断在虚空乱晃着双手。晃了许久连床单都被弄皱后才找回了镇定。嘴唇虽然因过度分泌的唾液浸湿而变得湿漉漉的，可这次连那个都没来得及擦，只是紧紧拥住颤抖的胳膊缩成了一团而已。

 

 

身体因为寒气的袭来而颤抖了起来，抬头望向窗外，发现窗户连纱窗都没有拉就那么大开着。这样一看才发现那窗户并不是每天看到的窗户。感觉到尚未停止的颤抖而紧张的TAO环视了一下黑暗的房间。单调的风景，并非TAO所熟悉的床而是触感并不怎么舒服的床，铁椅上放着第一次见到的旧毛毯和开始微微枯萎的花束。床尾贴着的是自己的名字。TAO这才意识到这里是间病房。

 

 

“为什么我会在医院…”

 

 

还是天色发青的凌晨。连闹钟都尚未响起的时间段，窗外的路灯发出的淡淡的灯光与窗外的树影纠缠着，让人感觉莫名的怪异，短袖下的胳膊莫名地发寒了起来。感觉在窗外飘游的晨雾飘进了房间内部似的。无法确定是因为尚未清醒而导致视野模糊还是房间里也弥漫着雾气。是我开着窗户睡着了吗，还是有谁打开了窗户。想不起来。什么时候来到医院，为什么会来到医院。像断掉的胶片一般断断续续地连接着的记忆像是老旧的电影般在TAO的脑中迟钝地放映着。感觉自己变得越来越奇怪了。KRIS-只想见KRIS。想要此刻就在旁边用散发着经常抽的烟味的大手抱住自己。即使笑话自己是个胆小鬼也没关系。只希望KRIS能在自己身边。

 

 

“队长...KRIS....”

 

 

即使出声呼唤，这个空房中也只有自己和微青的清晨空气而已。突然涌来的孤独感和恐惧感让TAO没能拭去无声流下地泪水。只是紧缩着身子颤抖着呼唤着KRIS直到天亮。可TAO的哭声却连清晨的雾气都为之背过了身。

 

 

“KRIS.....”

 

 

-

 

 

从外套内兜翻出烟盒看了看里面。还剩下七根烟。现在时间下午5点34分。自己过真能用这个撑过今天一天么。答案是绝对不可能。大概是刚到达这里的一小时之内一盒便只剩了七根烟。KRIS随即抽出一根点上火后叫住了正要走出办公室的后辈。

 

 

“喂！赵刑事！！”

“啊啊？队长！好久不见啊？”

“呃，是啊，好久不见，明明说了别叫队长...比起这个你要去哪里？”

“是..有事要暂时出去一下。队长怎么这么久都没碰上面啊？想见个面可真难啊。”

“五大三粗的男前辈的脸有什么经常可看的，既然出去了就顺便给我买两盒mild seven吧。零钱算跑腿费。”

“前辈的香烟取向可真是从始而终啊。”

“你小子，对男人来说女人和香烟的取向一向是从始而终的。少说废话快给我买回来。”

 

 

明明没有女人-听完KRIS的话后撇着嘴吐出的话令KRIS的脸瞬间变得像是揉皱的新闻纸。赵刑事随即奉承了起来。是是我知道了。

 

 

“以后一起喝杯酒吧。”

“随便。快去吧。”

 

送走后辈后，KRIS随即打开紧急出口的门走进去坐到了台阶上。虽然装作若无其事-装作风轻云淡的样子，但已经到达了极限。双腿已经使不出半点力气。下午办公的时候因为不停歇地颤抖的腿和手的关系还以为自己要死了。只能佩服现在正泰然地抽着烟的自己。

 

 

今天也一如往常的在值晚班后继续上午的工作时被打进自己手机的一通电话吓得魂飞魄散，管他是也工作还是什么一并抛下后冲了出来赶到了TAO那边。晕倒失去意识的TAO正在从学校运送至医院的路上，而疯狂地一路闯着红灯比急救车还要先行抵达医院并在那里等候的KRIS看到的是从急救车上抬下来的血色全无仿佛尸体一般的TAO。那瞬间感觉眼前一片发黄，双腿也瞬间脱力地差点瘫倒在了地上。随后便为了让TAO住进单人病房而跟接收处展开了拉锯战但是无所谓。竟然让神经敏锐的TAO和别人同住一间病房..想都无法想象。虽然因为监护人身份再次展开了论战，但是凭着附有警察保证书的身份证，最后还是不出差错地圆满解决了问题。

 

 

直到再次吞下烟雾再吐出后，KRIS才想起了TAO躺着的脸。虽然身体有些虚弱，但是因为喜欢和自己一起训练体术而练出的平日那赏心悦目的微深健康肤色和充满活力的样子不知藏到了哪里，只有从未见过的苍白毫无血气的肤色和水分不足导致起皮的干燥嘴唇，还有被汗水浸湿紧无力地贴在额头和脸颊上的发丝...总的来讲无论怎么看都是病色宛然。还以为心脏瞬间停止了跳动。不，的确是短暂地停止了跳动。直到现在仍觉得往下掉落的冷汗未曾停止。当看到晕过去的TAO的瞬间，感觉自己体内所有的器官同时停止了运作。因那绝望的感觉，脑海瞬间一片空白，当他缓过神时，他正愣愣地站在TAO躺着的病床旁边毫无想法地俯视着TAO。光是那么痴痴地注视着TAO便注视了两小时-结果接到署里未曾停止过的呼出才狠下心勉强迈出了定住的脚步回到了这里。

 

 

都是自己的错。一定是他没有好好注意才会让TAO变成那样的。都是想着要早日逮捕该死的连续杀人犯自己和TAO居住的地方才会安全，就那么在‘为了TAO’的名义下独自做出判断的错。明明比这世上的一切都要重要的便是TAO，可最近的自己却忘掉那个并疏忽了。明明说为了TAO，可实际上却是将TAO独自放置在了一边。明明是那么害怕寂寞无论何时都需要自己的孩子……在涌来的自责感下，KRIS扯乱了自己的头发。明明是刚探望他后回来才不久，却又想见到TAO。不是无力地痛苦地躺在床上的TAO，而是笑着对自己低声呼唤队长-的TAO。

 

 

深深吸入一口烟后，在四处弥漫开来的烟雾间看到了贴在墙上的小小禁烟告示。区区一张告示就想让人禁烟是要怎样。起了莫名的反抗心理。

 

 

“Fuck you”

 

 

口中吐出骂语的同时竖起了中间的手指。

 

 

唧——

 

 

在KRIS竖起中指口中骂出脏话的同时，一个人刚好推开紧急出口的门走了进来，在正面撞见正坐着不雅动作的KRIS后用慌张的表情踌躇了起来。而与此同时KRIS也以那个姿势就那么僵在了原地。

 

 

 

 

‘哒-’

 

 

将尴尬的静寂打破的是咖啡自贩机。KRIS不由对自贩机产生了感激。至少人与人之间的气氛会借由一杯咖啡缓和那么一点不是么。接过两杯咖啡后KRIS递过一杯咖啡并开始苦恼到底要说什么。偏偏遇到个不好说话的对象...

 

 

“前辈，不是要给我咖啡么？”

“啊..不是，在这里，是要加了奶精的吧。”

“是。”

“....”

“....”

 

 

果然还是很尴尬。感觉尴尬到快死了。KRIS只想去外面再抽上一根烟。与久违的后辈的再会竟然是那种方式...坐在紧急出口台阶上抽烟时看见眼前的禁烟告示后，因为不耐和带点轻微反抗的泄愤刚一飚出脏话并竖起中指，就见紧急出口的门被打开并走进了一个人正面对上了自己长长的中指。对方惊讶的睁圆的双眼和KRIS吃惊的双眼对上的瞬间，对方像是惊讶于看见了KRIS而大声喊出了KRIS的名字令他察觉了一点。对方是认识自己的旧识，以及KRIS虽然似乎能记起对方的脸却不知道名字的事实。而这个事实正令KRIS尴尬到无以复加的地步。

 

 

“KRIS前辈，前辈知道真的是好久不见了么？”

“啊..嗯。好像是那样。”

“前辈始终是一如既往呢。”

“咦？一如既往？”

 

 

KRIS用微微惊讶的表情望向了连名字都不记得的，现在才模糊地想起过去的面貌的对方。看他穿着研究服的样子应该是研究员没错...和平时往返时看到的那些研究员一样微微苍白的皮肤和阴暗的印象。虽然个子比自己矮，但尚属于成人男性的平均身高，而且还是女人们见了顿生好感的端正外貌。觉得微微皱起额头的脸越发眼熟，KRIS这才想了起来。珉锡，是珉锡。金珉锡。虽然想不起来确切是姓金还是姓李，不过应该是姓金吧。

 

 

珉锡是KRIS的大学后辈。虽然是不同专业的，但是在教养课上因为小组课题而第一次碰面，直到KRIS毕业为止有过不少来往。不同于因性格豁达交际广泛而担当小组组长或主导学校活动的KRIS，珉锡是个包括专攻在内的副专攻甚至个人选修都要深入学习的书虫，是连自己的时间都不够用而不喜欢跟他人来往的类型。一直以睡眠不足和疲劳所笼罩的珉锡看起来总有些阴沉，也散发着无法靠近搭话的气息。不同于相当端正的童颜，本人却因为热衷于学习而不去对衣着和外貌费心打理，也因此相较于可爱相的外貌，女生或同专业的同期都有些避着珉锡。先接近那样的珉锡的便是KRIS，而随着与珉锡对话的机会增加，KRIS也被珉锡横跨数领域的丰富知识与不同于外貌的成熟所吸引，随着时间的流逝而成为了珉锡唯一的朋友。

 

 

可是随着KRIS先行毕业并忙于备考警察考试，与珉锡的联络也变得越来越少，而也是从那时期开始与TAO同居，便逐渐遗忘了珉锡的存在。刚才看见珉锡时如果不是珉锡先认出自己的话，自己也只会把他当成一个面熟的、在往返于研究所时看见的那种人后就那么忽视掉吧。所以现在KRIS因着这愧疚和尴尬感，虽然对不起珉锡，他只想早早离开这里。

 

 

“可前辈怎么在这里做什么？”

“啊..想要咨询最近负责的一个案子的才来的。因为有个认识博士所以有时会为了求助而经过这里。那你呢？”

“啊..我从这个月开始要作为教授的助手在这里工作。”

“是吗？太好了呢....”

 

 

对话的中间不时找上来的沉默沉重的碾压着KRIS的肩膀。我以前是怎么跟珉锡对话来着...

 

“可是前辈负责的案子是？”

“啊，那个..最近很骚乱的那个啊。当然知道吧？我负责了那个。”

“是么....”

“不知道连续杀人案件么？最近因为那个简直是乱成一锅粥啊。”

“对不起，我不怎么接触媒体...第一次听说呢。”

 

 

KRIS无法再说什么。作为科学搜查研究院的助手进来，竟然不知道只要有两人以上聚在一起就会成为谈资的连续杀人事件...不过想一想好像珉锡在大学时期也只会关注和自己的学习有关的东西或可以成为知识的东西，对于那以外的东西连个眼神都不会丢过去。珉锡独自居住的考试院甚至连常见的电视或收音机都没有，而那个时期笔记本也并没有普及开来，独自生活的住宿生们要经常往网吧跑。可是那其中珉锡对于大众媒体的毫无关心算是首屈一指的。可是那时是那时，在毕业后竟然还是如此...

 

 

本想着借由事件诱导对话的话便会顺畅交流的KRIS的预想就那么破裂，而即使再怎么尴尬也想要引导对话的KRIS决定把焦点对上珉锡。首先是珉锡胸前挂着的名牌。决定先解决从刚才开始就耿耿于怀的问题。

 

 

“可是教授助手...是吧？那么根据专业是法医学那边的么？”

“嗯..虽然也不算和那边毫无关联，不过主要致力于新药开发和实验方面。”

“新药开发？你连那方面都有学习么？”

“是..前辈也许记不起来，我从学生时代便一直努力学习，结果不知为何就更倾向这边了。”

“啊啊..是吗。可是从刚才开始就想问了，为什么名牌...”

“啊，这个吗？因为我所在的部门接受着中国那边的投资和研究支援，跟中国那边的连锁研究所交流的事情也很多，所以我们小组成员们直接每人都取了一个中国式名字。”

“这样....那么你的中国名字是...”

“秀珉。”

“这样啊....”

 

 

再次开始的沉默。KRIS一直喜欢呆在充满活力的吵闹群体中。一直是最活泼的成员之一，因为不认生可以和任何人形成一定的亲份而在四处保有着广泛的人脉。而且是如果撞见不义之事或在KRIS的判断中是错误的事便无法忍受的性格，虽然别人判断说那样的KRIS爱管闲事，可无论如何KRIS无论在何时何地都是人气绝顶的。

 

 

可KRIS并不是从一开始便是这种性格。自从父母因为事故而去世后习惯于独自生活直到遇见了TAO，并且认知到了就算是为了TAO，那种活泼且交际广泛的性格才能给自己和TAO的生活带来帮助。虽然不是天性而需要非常巨大的努力，但是只考虑着TAO的KRIS至少后天性地养成了外向性格。而这样的自己却记不起来大学时期自己时怎么和珉锡来往的。在这汗水都要冒出来的尴尬下做出继续对话也无法再拓展相互之间的距离的判断后，KRIS决定结束这个情况。说以后再见喝上一杯并在微微喝醉时再解决好了。

 

 

“现在继续在这里聊天回忆过去也有些……以后见面后在外面一起喝杯酒吧。这里，我的名片。”

“啊..可我还没有名片。”

“没关系，这上面有号码吧，那是我的手机号，以后给我发个短信吧，我会打电话的。”

“是...”

“我经常来这边的研究室，下次再来的时候会联络你的。一起吃个饭吧。那我先走了，今天能碰见你很高兴呢珉锡。”

“是...前辈请走好。我也很开心。”

 

宣告似地吐出形式上的招呼后转身走过长廊时，KRIS一直感受得到尖锐地注视着自己背后的珉锡的视线。那个感觉并不是单纯送给久违的前辈的视线，KRIS不由的流下了冷汗。以前好像不是那种氛围啊...回想着虽然没不多话但至少还挺可爱的后辈稚嫩的脸，KRIS迈进了脚步。

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“你好。好久不见了金博士。接到联络了吧？”

“啊！KRIS。当然是接到联络在这里等着了。自去年后这是第一次见吧？”

“已经有那么久了么？那时还是多多仰仗了博士的帮助呢，哈哈。”

“看来最近的案件真的很辛苦呢，那么好看的脸都变得憔悴了。”

“是吗？”

“当然！本来脸就小了，现在直接变成一半了。”

“诶，不过也比不上博士的啊。”

“干嘛那么生分称呼博士博士的啊，我们之间。”

“哈哈，是吗？俊勉前辈？”

 

 

用手搓了下脸，滑过手掌下的皮肤因为没有剃须可以感受到微微冒头的胡须的粗糙。对那种粗糙感感到熟悉，KRIS每当感受到这粗糙感时才会觉得自己是个真正的刑事。是啊，那么干净哪里算得上刑事。KRIS望着不同于自己拥有柔滑的脸颊和柔和曲线的俊勉的脸做了个深呼吸。今天的日程就以这个结尾了，虽然因为TAO的事和接连发生的事件感到身心荒废的感觉，可跟金俊勉博士约好见面似乎是个卓越的选择。

 

 

几年前有个很让人头痛的案件一直扯着KRIS后腿的时候，借由同科前辈介绍而见面的俊勉既是KRIS在部队时的军前辈也是学校前辈。正确的说并不是直属前辈。从其他学校毕业考研进入了KRIS所在大学的研究生院的话也算是同一学校的前辈了。在兵役时期作为顾问官颇有恶名的俊勉在成为军前任后因为同时具备缜密的性格和与之相反的亲和力，是个令后任们感到混乱的存在。而其中亲和力唯独爆表的KRIS和他最为亲近，而在俊勉先行退伍、KRIS后来退伍之后除了有过两三次小酌后便一直处于断掉联络的状态。KRIS在成为刑警后第一次在案件上遇见难关时偶然因同科前辈的介绍才再次见到了已成为博士的俊勉，并因为旧时情谊而得到了协助。从那之后便不时来找俊勉喝上几杯，互相有过几次串门之后俊勉才作为KRIS的小组里隐藏的协助者奠定了位置。所以在时隔六个月之后才碰面的今天的确算是久违地拜访了研究所。

 

 

“我...俊勉前辈，这次的事件也需要一些帮助。”

 

 

 

 

 

唰-

 

 

在研究室中央毫无章法地散开的文件和毫无头绪地陈列着的无意义的书籍和资料之间，KRIS和俊勉已连着两小时四十分钟沉默地与望不到底的纸堆搏斗了。虽然两人并没有互相对峙，不过KRIS正尽可能地把事件情况和最初目击者的陈述及保存的资料一一重新扫过并核对案件概要，而比起笔记本电脑或电子器械更钟爱手动的俊勉不辱法医学研究博士的出身，正看着尸体照片和损伤度亲手在笔记本上记录着数据。即便两人不去整理，从第一个事件发生后接连发生的连续杀人也已经发生了颇久，也已经有了充分整理好的资料，不过这般从头开始整理也算是在着手只有两个人的搜查前奠定基础工程了。会不会有遗漏掉谁，会不会在仔细整理资料时在脑中联想起什么呢。是不是因为太过深究琐碎的细节反而错够了整体性的图画呢。在这种目的下，现在所做的事情算是考生先在进入正式学习之前所做的概念整理一般的举动。

 

 

“啊...妈的这个真不是人做的。”

 

 

神经质地把手中拿着的文件夹粗暴地放到桌上，KRIS吐出了这么一句。算是研究室内的空气在2小时47分过后第一次迎来波长。对于身在每分钟都能倾泻出世上存在的所有脏话的重案组都不怎么爆粗口的KRIS来说是个罕见的事。大概是因为和TAO的事情叠上了而让神经变得尖锐的关系吧。

 

 

因KRIS掷下的文件夹掀起的风，俊勉身前放着的那些照片也一并哗啦啦散落到了地上。以无可奈何的表情耸了耸肩的俊勉停下了正在做笔记的手，弯下了腰开始捡起了落到地上的照片。而在捡起其中一张照片时，俊勉的手停滞了一下。

 

 

“诶，KRIS...”

“...是？”

 

 

捡起照片观察的金俊勉博士的脸看起来很郑重，却透着微微的模棱两可。

 

 

“这也是在犯罪现场拍摄的照片么？嗯-看号码似乎确认的顺序是最后一个呢……”

“啊-那个是上周拍摄的最新照片。”

“可是这个好像在新闻和网络上也没有看到呢？我在接到你的联络后可是翻遍了资料室把已曝光的案件现场关联资料全部看了一遍的。”

“那些大概因为血还没被擦拭干净所以看不到的。不然是被模糊处理了..我也是观察了那个好久才发现的，因为血实在太多了..直到现在想起那个光景都觉得胃口全无呢。”

“那么这个是把现场的血迹全部清除干净后拍摄的墙面？”

“可以那么说。虽然还残留点血污，不过还是能看见大致形态吧。”

“不是原来就有的痕迹么？”

“不是，为以防万一我也询问了居住在那个区域的人的证言，还四处寻找有没有在事件发生之前所拍摄的那个场所的照片，好不容易找到了一个在那堵墙前面拍摄的一个居民的照片作为参考带了过来，可无论在怎么放大也看不见任何阴影，就只是光滑整洁。分明是事件发生后产生的。”

“可作为痕迹来讲未免太大了点呢这个...”

“是1m63cm左右的长度，相当于成人女性平均身高，是用锋利而尖锐的耙子一类的东西深深刻出来的。”

“照片太小了无法看清楚，好像是3-4个左右，到底是几个？”

“等等，这里有放大照。最大的一个是1m63cm，在这之后的是1m50cm左右的长度的两个划痕，然后最短的一个是1m34cm，共有四个划痕，不过也无法正确断定是四个。因为第二个划痕的最外处还有一个被轻微划过的痕迹，但是不同于其他四个，深度也是明显的浅，长度也短，所以尚未判定到底是不是原来就有的。”

“听完你的说明后那个想法好像更明确了呢....虽然只是我的想法，但这个很像什么狮子或美洲豹一类的猛禽类巨兽用爪牙划出来的痕迹...不，用动物表现也有些不足呢。直接用恐龙来形容还合理一些。我刚看到的时候还以为是和事件无关的印象派墙壁照片混了进来呢。”

“我在实际看到的时候也不知有多么惊讶。我也以为是老虎一类的东西毫不容情地哗！！地用前爪划出来的呢。”

“那么你觉得这个能作为至今发现全无连细小证据或痕迹都没有的凶器的线索么？”

“目前的话。”

“....嗯”

“除了尸体损伤之外，在周围事物上那么露骨地显出凶器的痕迹这次可是第一次。会成为最重要的线索的。”

“.....”

 

 

不同于KRIS充满了确信的语气，俊勉的表情越发不知所以地紧皱了起来。随即，将短暂的对话当作休息时间并以准备更加集中的意念出去买咖啡的KRIS的身后，俊勉充满疑问的喃喃自语若有若无地传了过来。

 

 

“如果从不是由肉眼而是从照片都能显露出的深度和这整齐的样子的话，这即便由成人男性的力量也绝对无法做出…….不，这不是人类可以做出来的那种标识呢...奇怪。”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

在昏暗的晚霞低垂之际，都市的人群越发加快了行走的步伐。坟墓般高耸的清一色的灰色高楼和不断擦肩而过的人流糅合成了一体，散发出了巨大的有机体一般的能量。随着夕阳越发浅淡，血色的色彩将那巨大存在的所有一切都吞入了腹中。

 

 

在那复杂与散漫之中，有着一个静寂地毫无微动地站着的男人。好似浑不在意左右擦过人行通道中央的其他行人一般，不，应该是周围忙碌地移动着的行人们会怪异地投来一次视线后又随即擦肩而过。而其中给他注目的也只是少数人群，大多数人都将男人当做空气一般没有去意识他。男人有着颇为修长的身形，给他行注目礼的大多数人也都是女人，可男人却像是从负数的所有一切避开愣愣地将视线投向消失在高耸的大厦间的朦胧落日而已。仿佛在等待着什么一般。

 

 

圆形的生命之光总算缩小着面积藏身在了黑暗之后。当最后残留的晚霞碎片消失在地底之时，男人的指尖咯咯作响，指关节一点一点地屈起，并细微地动了起来。男人移动起在日落为止的很长时间内都没有迈出过一步的身体前进了起来。男人的动作像是许久没有上油而变得僵硬生涩的人偶的动作一般。微微长长而显得有些蓬松的黑发迎着微光好看的闪耀着蜷曲，略微贴身的薄质针织上衣在摇曳于风中。如果有什么特异之处的话，男人从头到脚皆是清一色的黑。如果有人看到的话大概会想这人真喜欢黑色并就这么略过去也说不定。可无论是谁，只要如果看到男人，便肯定会首肯于他的样子。仿佛自降生起便拥有了黑暗般，这幅样子与男人的存在融合的那么天衣无缝。甚至让人觉得除了黑色以外再也没有其他颜色会适合他，男人看起来就像是黑，那个存在自体的化身。

 

 

当太阳完全落下，完全的黑夜总算到来之时，在那之前一直空洞着的男人的双眼开始明亮的闪起了光，黑暗中男人深色的脸开始散发起了明亮的生机。略略发青并微带死气的皮肤重新重燃了生机，看起来像没有呼吸的蜡像似的样子说谎一般尽数吸收掉了周遭的空气。而男人也尽情地享受着这样的自由。

 

 

 

在狭窄的小巷里不知是不是从傍晚开始便摆起了酒席，四处传来着醉客们的醉语。尖锐而大着舌头的发音和廉价的香水味震动着，被各种排泄物覆盖起来的肮脏小巷。女人轻薄的笑声与充满了欲望和热气的视线及动作都与白天的城市截然不同。可是黑夜本就是将这所有覆盖并掩藏的存在。也因此，无论发生了任何事，都会得到容忍。黑夜无比慈悲也无比残酷。

 

 

“哎，金部长，不去第三场嘛？第三场！！！”

“哎呀大哥，我明天还要出差呢。大哥明天也要上班吧。”

“我可知道一家很熟悉的店哦？那里的小姐们也可是一等一的！！”

“明天要坐首班航班不行的，就算想去也去不了啊-大哥，我今天好像喝得太急，已经醉了。”

“喂，我可是一点都没醉哦？去吧~！！去吧！”

“呃？大哥请等一下，我老婆来电话了。我先去接个电话再来。如果被发现今天喝酒了的话会死的很惨的。”

“啊哈哈哈哈！金部长啊真是，这一结婚简直是被狠狠地！管教着生活啊生活！！！所以我说要在一开始就要好好地振下夫纲啊，快去安静的地方接电话吧。我就在这里抽根烟好了。”

“是，是。你好..亲爱的..亲...嗯，是啊我现在正回去呢。”

 

“哎呦...那么妻管严该怎么办啊。”

 

 

酒醉的男人以无法站直摇晃的身体的状态下抽出一根烟放进了嘴里，并摇摇晃晃地走进了小巷的更深处。男人一路红到衬衫内侧的胸膛的松弛皮肤仿佛在叙说着到底摄取了多少酒精。

 

 

“呜啊！”

 

 

走进路灯微弱地照映着的小巷路口的男人，虽然也有被漆黑的墙壁所包围的缘故，但也因为酒气上涌而变得模糊的视线的关系没能避开墙壁一角的废纸堆就那么摔倒在了地上。人事不醒的男人连站起来的想法都没能想起，就那么仰躺在废纸堆上为了找东西而在外套上四处用手摸索着。

 

 

“妈的...打火机...打火机...到哪儿去了...打火机...”

 

 

 

 

'嗒！唧-'

 

 

 

 

黑暗中突然伸出一只手点起打火机在躺倒在地的男人口中含着的烟上郑重地点上了火。

 

 

“啊啊，thank you...这么快就打完电话了？那我们就去第三场.....................”

 

“！！！！！”

 

 

与囫囵着发音泄出的话语一起乱动着的男人的身体突然变得僵硬。是借着经过小巷外的私家车车灯而有了片刻明亮的这伸手不见五指的小巷明了又暗的缘故。而在那瞬间看到的举着打火机屈起身子坐着的眼前的人并不是自己所知的金部长，而是平生素未谋面的人物。

 

 

“你...你是谁？谁...谁！”

 

 

男人突然有种衣领被一股强大的力道抓住的感觉。强力地紧缚着的手以根本无法想象是属于人类的力量将他拖进了更深处。尚未熟悉黑暗的双眼看不见任何事物，只能感觉到这可疑的人物正以惊人的速度与力量将自己拖行着。虽然摩擦着地面的下半身无比疼痛，可他没时间去在意那些。被可疑男子拖行的时候不只是勾到了哪里，一边的皮鞋早不知落在了何处，可男人却连那个都无法察觉。

 

 

“你是谁！！干嘛要这样！！放开！！马上给我放开！”

 

 

男人瞬间清醒到了像是从未饮过酒般。突然间产生了对自己绝对不利的事情的感觉。即使喝醉了，那莫名的感觉也在这么述说着。不是单纯的流氓或抢匪。在挣动着全身激烈地反抗喊叫之后，被抓住的衣领变得松缓，喀嚓-打火机再一次亮了起来。

 

 

眼前靠近了年轻男子端正的脸。全身的汗毛瞬间一并起立，莫名的寒气一股涌了上来。明明只是不认识的人，可男人却觉得这正体不明的人类无比可怕。不，比起可怕，不如说是本能地认知到这个人是与自己截然不同的存在也说不定。和我是不同世界的人-。在摇曳的微弱火光中，男子的眼闪烁着温和的光。被晃动的火光映出的男人垂着长长睫毛的影子也随之摇曳了起来。因为那个影子，虽然男子没有眨过哪怕一下眼，却只有影子独自繁忙地晃动着，让人产生了奇妙的感觉。明明是人类没错，可不知为何不像人类。像个蜡像般无机质而慵懒的，其他的生命体。与自己截然不同的人......

 

 

“请看着我的眼。”

“你在说什么啊你小子！！！你疯了？”

“嘘......安静地，闭嘴。”

“.....”

 

 

怪异的男子将修长好看的手指移到了唇边，像是哄小孩儿一般嘘嘘了起来。而与此同时男人的内心也不知为何变得越发镇静，安定感再次回来了。并且觉得眼前的这个人不会对自己有害。反而想要更加深深地注视进那个人的眼。是深邃沉静且温和的眼。男子的眼从没有眨动的时候。虽然觉得那很奇怪，但是现在那些似乎都是无关紧要的。

 

 

只要能望着这双眼的话............

 

 

“请看着这个。”

 

 

将眼前呆滞地只注视着自己的中年男性放置着，男子从口袋里拿出了两张折得很整齐的两张照片。像是从远处拍摄的略微模糊的半侧面的照片一张。不知是不是有不好的事情，秀气地皱着眉间做着一脸哭相的10代后半的少年是这张照片的主人公。中年男人充分地观察了那张照片，像是认知了似的缓缓点了头。男子将剩下的一张也展示了出来。那里有着比起前一张焦距更为准确聚焦的清晰而鲜明的画质。

 

 

“即使我不说，我也相信你知道自己做什么。”

“.....”

“知道我想要什么吧？”

“.....”

 

 

即使不知何时从敬语变成了命令语气，男子也似是不曾期待中年男性会回答一般，向着连嘴边聚起口水都不知道只知道呆滞地望着自己的中年男性轻轻地哼了一下。愚蠢而痴傻的东西。这次也并未抱有多大期望。只要好好遵守自己刻印的那些并跟上预想的一半也会觉得感激不尽了。

 

 

“现在可以走了。”

 

 

男子的话刚一落，中年男性便像是被电击了一般剧烈地颤了一下，在抖完身体后缓缓地站起来，摇晃地迈出了脚步。趿拉着脚步的步伐看起来多少有些不便。

 

 

“等等。”

“....？”

 

 

听到男子的话后，眼睛已经开始布满血丝的中年男性仿佛军队中受训的士兵一般立即转身动了动头。那行动看起来不是作为人类的举动，反而像是被驯服的野兽无意之中的反应，令男子再次噗嗤地扬起了嘲笑。

 

 

“把烟留在这里。”

 

 

望着趿拉着脚步缓缓地消失在小巷入口外的中年男性，男子在烟上点上了火。男子觉得那个人类抽的可真是口味肮脏的烟。比平时所抽的烟更加浑浊而苦涩的令人作呕的味道令他随即把烟头摁到墙上熄灭。真是毫无用处啊。然后又小心翼翼地拿出刚才放入口袋中的照片，用打火机点上火照亮照片注视了起来。再怎么点燃火光也因为这里是黑暗的小巷而看不清摇曳火光下的照片。即使如此男子也仍然面无表情地注视着只能模糊映出大致轮廓的照片。

 

 

画质清晰而鲜明的照片有着从正面拉近焦距拍摄的，扬着明亮而大大的笑容的TAO。盛满着耀眼的笑容的TAO的双眼好看地弯着，那笑容正对着照片外的男子。可是这笑容并不是给自己的吧。

 

 

男子明亮闪烁着的双眼至今也未曾眨动一下。

 

-TBC-


	3. 怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [牛桃/开桃]怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-4
> 
> （原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）
> 
> 原作: 마이타(maita)
> 
> 翻译:海天月夜(weibo.com/haitianyueye)
> 
> 连载地址：librata.lofter.com

怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil)-4

（原名：악마를 가련히 여기는 노래）

 

 

妈!!!妈!!!爸!!!你们在哪儿!!请回答我啊!!!!!

 

啊啊!!!!!没有人在吗？？妈!!!!!!爸!!!!!

 

 

虽然伴同着弥漫的气体与浓烟的火势正在逐渐减弱，可火红的舌仍在威胁性地四处舞动着。踩在脚下的是与烤焦的土块糅合破碎的肉沫和粉碎了被血浸湿的骨片。刚才不知踩到了谁的手，从脚底传来了细微的骨头粉碎声。还没来得及为那惊悚感到恐惧，便已被到处展开的残酷光景夺去了视线。那个肯定不是，不是那件衣服，也不是那个身材。在脑中一遍又一遍地回想着上午笑着说要去看店的父母出门时所穿的衣服，KRIS正站在惨无人道的阿鼻地狱之中。不知哪里仍在泄露着煤气，沉重而晕眩的头部与被浓烟麻痹的鼻子和眼仿佛在持续传输着危险信号一般，不断有眼泪和鼻水在向下流淌。

 

 

用所持物中还算得上干净的手帕擦着脸，在变得越发朦胧模糊的视野之中，KRIS看见了远处一个孩子的幻影。不，也许是一厢情愿地幻想自己有看到也说不定。在这阿鼻地狱中就算看错了什么也不足为奇。四周皆是鲜红色的扭曲尸体及那些成堆的尸体被焚烧时散发出的蛋白质气味，没有当场疯掉已经是非常了不起的事了。本以为这荒诞的情景是只会在恐怖片中看到的并不属于现实世界中的风景。可是至少只有这个是明确了的。那就是自己决不是电影中的主人公，也不会有人会作为魔法师出现给你谏言，更遑论英雄的登场。这才是现实。KRIS在这种情况下也尚且能维持着一丝理性也是为了找到父母的尸体。可无论怎么找也找不到父母的所在，以抓住最后一根救命稻草的心情，KRIS跑到了站在远处快要倒塌的建筑物中央的人偶那边。如果不是幻影的话也能在救出来的同时顺便问一下父母的行踪。幸好，看来至少不是幻影。因为在KRIS艰难地移动着脚步走近时也没有消失。可连一丝微动也无的姿态令KRIS不由担心起是否已死而加快了步伐。

 

 

“那边的是谁？！还活着吗？”

“.......”

“小朋友！！先呆在那里别动！我马上就过去！”

 

 

踏过脚下的肉沫与残骸跑上前的KRIS无法控制住自己的惊愕。在接近正体不明的人偶时才发现对方是个比自己在远处看到时推算的年龄还要小的小孩子。十岁..不，有过了八九岁么，拥有着小小的身躯和惨白的脸色的孩子像是被什么惊吓了一般，将本就很大的眼睛睁大到了无法再大的地步，以瞳孔张大的状态就那么一眨也不眨地呆立在那处。KRIS无法为那凄惨的样子吐出半句话语，只能将自己的校服衬衫脱下来裹到孩子身上迅速擦拭起了血迹。可像是被装满血水的水桶倾盆淋下一般黏腻地附着着的血迹却也无法轻易擦净。而且擦得不伦不类的血反而令孩子的皮肤变得更加肮脏。可怜在这期间也不发一语的孩子，KRIS情不自禁地流出了眼泪。

 

 

“没事的...会没事的。吓到了吧？现在没事了。我会救你的。”

“...呜...啊...”

“什么？...没事的，不用勉强去说话，跟我一起从这儿出去吧。你的父母在哪里？....啊...没什么。现在先离开这里。”

“.......”

 

 

本来想找找孩子父母的尸体的，可一想到孩子陷入冲击的表情和自己为了来到这里而一路踩过的无数尸体，便马上把那个想法扔到了天边。现在连自己的双亲的布片都没找到，到底是谁要找谁...这是要交给警察和救助队的问题。自己已经尽力而为了，而且也已经十分勉强了。如果再呆在这里耗费时间的话连自己都有可能因有毒气体中毒而变得危险。现在最紧要的是要把似乎是唯一生存者的这个孩子安全地带出去。小孩子呆在这里的时间似乎比自己还要久。分明已吸入了无数的气体和烟雾..孩子毫无精神的样子肯定是因为气体的关系。一路理清思路之后，KRIS的行动也变得更加快速。可当自己刚要抱起孩子时，却发现孩子的双脚像是粘在了地上一般动也不动。想要尽快离开这里，KRIS变得焦急了起来。

 

 

“怎么了？我..我不是坏人..嗯？是要救你才这样的，不要担心。快从这里出去吧。”

“...呜...请...我.....”

 

 

 

看着只会喃喃自语而不去配合自己的孩子，郁闷的KRIS为了催促孩子而蹲下来对齐了视线。虽然脸蛋因为沾了血而显得污迹斑斑，可真是好看得像个少女，KRIS想。可是KRIS的想法却因为孩子的一根手指而塌方殆尽。有着呆滞瞳孔的孩子看都不看地缓缓指向了KRIS的脚底。下意识地跟着手指所向一起看过去的KRIS真心体会到了什么叫做发不出声的尖叫。

 

 

KRIS那双已被血水与污物所污变得肮脏不堪的运动鞋下躺着一半脸蛋变得扭曲、被流出来的脑髓沾满全身的KRIS的父亲的尸体。而那旁边还有脸部已被咬光只剩下空荡荡的一只眼球正被血水浸泡着的母亲的尸体。两人都像是被禽兽啮咬了一般，被凄惨撕裂的下半身已不复存在，而在那残忍的惨状中，两人像是要分担彼此的痛苦一般以紧拥着彼此的姿态停止着呼吸。目睹那冲击性一幕的KRIS的双腿瞬间脱了力，就那么直直坐倒在了地上。虽然能感觉到从臀部和大腿渗透进来的血水的不快感，可他却没有余力去在意那些。只是用力抱住自己疯狂颤抖的身体，祈祷着自己的存在不要就此消散....

 

 

全身颤抖着，因冲击和惊愕连泪水与尖叫也发不出来的KRIS听到了声音，虽然像是牙牙学语似的发音，但意思却很明确的小小的声音。从牙齿都尚呈幼态的小小孩童的口中说出来的是....

 

 

 

 

“请杀了我.....”

 

 

 

 

 

 

传入耳边的只有你不变的声音

可曾记你我最后交流过的话语。

 

你悦耳动听的声音与你的香气

甚至于唯一一次的接吻与怀中所感受的你的体重

明明忆起了所有，却独独忆不起我们最后的对话。

 

 

连着数次呼喊了那个名字，明知那是多无意义的举动

我连着数次呼喊了你的名字

神啊，神啊

从古至今从未相信过哪怕一次的那个名字

却为了你而呼喊。

 

 

怜悯恶魔的歌谣(Sympathy for the Devil) - 04

 

4-1

 

w. 마이타(ma i ta)

翻译:海天月夜

 

 

 

 

 

KRIS现在心情非常糟糕。最恶，最低，最凶的一日。从凌晨时分便因噩梦而妨碍了本就少得可怜的睡眠时间。在连着几天只能勉强弯着腰睡上几小时的囫囵觉的日常已经疲劳到了连梦的碎片都无法容忍的地步。因此这真是久违地梦到的梦境，可光从内容上看即使称它为噩梦也毫不为过，那恶心的后劲让KRIS感觉嘴里阵阵苦涩。竟然是‘那天’的噩梦....只在成为刑警前的年少时才做过的被冷汗与泪水搅得一团乱麻的那种梦，竟然会在现在卷土重来。看来最近是因为过多的业务和TAO的事情而受了不少压力了吧，KRIS一边思考着揉乱了一头丰润的发。

 

 

每次做完关于那天的梦，随之而来的一直都是充满了晦气的倒霉事。小时候因为没有现在这样可以多方面思考的余裕所以会被那晦气牵着鼻子走，可现在话就不同了。只要做上小小的预防，已经有了即使是晦事也会当做意想不到的小失误而无视掉的精神余裕。可是如果跟TAO有所关联的话就又不一样了。因为和TAO是在结束见习时期被正式冠上了刑警称号之后才一起住的，所以从不曾经历过那些倒霉到家的晦气事。虽然KRIS自己是认为不再做那噩梦是因正式成为刑警后处于安定状态的缘故，可其实也有隐约想到是因为和TAO一起生活才摆脱了噩梦的困扰。和TAO一起生活，并为了一起战胜彼此的伤痛与孤单而努力再努力过。那让人生厌的心理治疗和精神处方，世间的传闻与掺杂着同情的流言蜚语也不是一同挺了过来吗。

 

 

为了尽量无视不断变得低落的情绪，KRIS走向了正在客厅书桌前做着作业的TAO。坐在沙发下的地毯上背靠着沙发，正热衷于矮书桌上的问题集的TAO，即使是KRIS坐到了自己身后的沙发上将自己夹在双腿之间也没有察觉。略微不爽于那样的TAO，KRIS在玩笑般圈住TAO的脖子后，将下巴放在头顶上就那么桎梏一般拥抱住了TAO。感觉到双臂间的TAO变得有些消瘦，KRIS的心隐隐作痛了起来。因为自己忙于工作而不能经常照看的关系，本是想要最大限度地推迟TAO的出院日期的。可是不知懂不懂自己的心思，TAO却难得不像他似的固执了起来，带着医生的为了精神上的安定还需要休息的劝告一同出了院。直到听见KRIS那从周五开始必须连着三天都要好好休息直到下周才会送你上学的警告后，TAO才微微笑了起来。那小小的笑容是TAO时隔数日才展现的微笑...KRIS正一边责骂着不能陪同对方的自己，一边在班长的劝告下久违的早早下班久违的和TAO一起度过着傍晚。虽然是久违的一起度过的傍晚，但也不会为此特地和TAO做点什么。只是同在一个家里做着各自要做的事而已。可是对于KRIS和TAO来说这已充分足够。因为这琐碎而平凡的事情才是这两人最想要的。

 

 

“KRIS..?”

 

 

因突然的拥抱而用充满疑惑的眼睛仰望着自己的TAO的脸，似乎与梦中出现的尚且幼小的TAO的脸蛋重叠在了一起。小时候真的是太小了，甚至有过对那么小的生物怎能那么蹦蹦跳跳并说话而感到非常神奇的时候。当一直只能仰望着自己的TAO在拿出高处的物品时不再需要自己时，内心还是有过诸多不舍的。虽然个子拔高了，可是尚且保留着儿时的婴儿肥而显得肉嘟嘟的脸颊肉最近也凹陷了不少，KRIS痛心地用满怀担忧的手抚摸起了TAO的脸。

 

 

“TAO.”

“嗯？”

“你...记得吗？”

“记得什么？”

“我们第一次见面的时候...”

“和队长？那个当然不可能忘了啊。就算是小时候我也都记得。”

“是吗...？”

 

 

明亮地笑着，用充满信任的脸一边望着自己一边闪烁着眼睛说话的TAO很可爱。虽然比起儿时成长了太多，已经是宛然的青年之姿，可TAO依然与儿时没有太大区别，还是太过天真得像个孩子。TAO是过去震惊了整个韩国的大型事故现场的唯一生存者。当时在无数的尸体中，并没能找到TAO的父母。不如说没找到反而是好是呢..当时的惨状不知是不是给年幼的TAO带来了冲击，TAO没有包括那一天在内的过去所有记忆。也并不知道KRIS是踩着自己的父母的尸体来营救TAO的。KRIS也没有特地告诉TAO那些事情。既没有知道的必要，也不希望本就孤独而辛苦的TAO的过去再背上一个沉重的包袱。只要TAO将自己视为来孤儿院做社会服务活动时陪着自己玩耍的哥哥记住就好。当然，KRIS和TAO在孤儿院重逢也并不是偶然...

 

 

“我啊，还以为我是来自其他世界呢。”

“为什么那么想？”

“因为孤儿院里没有一个人听的懂我说的话。因为无法理解。明明我是在说出我的想法，可是却没有人聆听，而那些人说的话我也一句都听不懂...像是只有我自己变成了外星人的感觉？”

“我刚来到韩国时也是这样的....”

“KRIS也是？不过KRIS好歹会意识到自己是来自异国的啊...我是因为什么都记不起来而觉得烦闷并害怕。KRIS第一次出现时还以为你是魔法师呢。不然是和我一样的外星人。”

“噗...竟然说外星人。你是那么想我的？”

“可是我那时真以为在这世界上像我这样的人只有我一个而感到害怕啊...但是出现了能听懂我的话还能说相同语言的人，当然会吃惊...”

“...没关系。现在韩语说的不是很好嘛。而且医生也说过记忆不知何时就会回来的。”

“嗯...现在是没关系了。可是记忆不回来也没关系。”

“...？为什么？”

“因为我的第一个是KRIS...现在也有队长...因为有队长所以没关系的...我不想记起没有KRIS的过去。我喜欢现在。”

“...是啊。我也是....”

 

 

 

看着即使自己想来最后一句话也有肉麻害羞地咬着唇的TAO，KRIS用力抱住了TAO。虽然感觉到了TAO因为不好意思而在怀中细细挣动，但是KRIS只是在拥抱着TAO的手上用了更多的力。没事的。一切都会变好的。自己也是TAO也是。只要结束这次案件就要申请休假了。那种说长会显得有些长的休假。至今以来从未休过假，估计假期也已经累积到自己无法估算的地步了吧。作为在那期间没能好好陪同的补偿，这次的假期要一直和TAO一起度过。他想。

 

 

可是那一年，KRIS和TAO一同度过休假的机会却没有找来。

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“同学，因为有先预定的顾客所以包装好的肉要再等一会儿~没关系吧？”

“是...”

“抱歉啊同学。因为下单的量太多了，完全没想到学生也会买这么多呢。”

“啊，没关系的。”

 

 

脸蛋火辣辣的。没想到会买这么多。是自己问向自己的问题。TAO现在正陷于无法理解的自我嫌恶的瞬间。不是两手的鲜花而是两手的鲜肉。缭绕鼻尖的腥膻而冰冷的冷冻肉的味道令TAO失去了气力。虽然紧勒住两手的塑料袋把手也在让TAO察觉到自己错误的举动上尽了一份力，可已经犯下的事也只能这么不了了之了。再怎么想也无法理解。不是别人，竟然是自己做出冲动购买这种事。还不是其他的物品，而是跟上次一样的肉。难道在自己也不知不觉间产生了鲜肉限定取向了么...明明以前的自己因为脾胃不好而厌恶生肉特有的腥味来着的，

 

 

“哎呀，那边有我们的老顾客前来光顾呢！欢迎光临~帅小伙。”

“是。”

“请稍等一下，正在包装最后一个。因为也在给旁边那个同学包装所以花了点时间。”

 

 

听到大嗓门的店主大叔的话后看向那个老顾客，那张凌厉的脸在听到预约的东西还没准备完的话后微微皱了起来。而在听到店主提到自己后随意瞥向TAO的视线也是漫不经心的。就如店主大叔所说，是长得相当俊秀的男人。虽然乍看像自己这一年龄带的，可散发出来的氛围却相当的成熟。像是上下搭配的黑色衣装也更为加深了那种氛围。TAO不知为何总感觉在哪里见过男人。莫名的有种熟悉感的男人。虽然像是第一次见面，但总感觉在哪里见到过他。

 

 

“是要乔迁吗？”

“是..什么？啊！不..不是那样...”

 

 

面对突然发问的男人，TAO不知为何觉得两手拎满了一堆包装好的肉类的自己很是羞耻。不久前买了一堆的肉也因为没能吃完而变质被自己扔掉后也有多多反省自己的冲动行为，可这次明明抱着只买定量肉类的想法过来却仍买了这么大量的肉。也不是不能理解眼前的男人对自己感到讶异。可是若要说这是二人之家购买的量的话未免太羞于启齿，只能支支吾吾地没能回答上男人的问题并红了一张脸。男人梭巡着因羞耻而避开视线投向下方的TAO的眼神很是可怕。虽然TAO没有察觉，但仿佛爱恋一般浓密地瞪视着TAO的男人的表情却像是认识着TAO一般，如果KRIS在旁边的话会马上察觉并警惕。可是现在KRIS并不在这里。男人放下心来尽情地注视着TAO。

 

 

“好了，帅小伙！这里已经包装好了！因为是我家老顾客所以特意挑了肉多的哦！”

“谢谢。”

“看来是在体育馆或者饭店工作呢？每次都买这么多肉？”

“可以这么说呢。”

 

 

听到精肉店店主大叔豪爽的声音后再次抬起头的TAO的脸像是突然想起什么似的泛起了异彩。想起来了...！是不久前在这家店见到的男人。买了惊人数量的肉而令自己也平白无故地冲动购买的男人！当时男人买走了实在不像一个人购买的数量惊人的肉类。看店主大叔递过去的肉，也只比上次多，绝不比上次少。看着足有20人分的肉，TAO不由埋怨地皱着眉无声地注视起了男人。

 

 

“给。”

“...？”

 

 

抛向自己的巨大肉块。TAO反射性地接过了它。本就负重的双手感觉更加的重了。被那往下压的重量所累，TAO微微站立不稳地接过了它。和TAO手上拿着的精肉店包装纸一模一样的那个。男人递给TAO的是个大小颇为可观的肉块。记得是大叔最后切割完毕后递给男人的肉。

 

 

“为什么...这个..？”

“吃得更多点。”

“啊？”

“不是饿吗？”

“....？？”

“因为是还要长大的时期。”

 

 

男人在说完意味不明的话后便拎着自己的东西大步走出了店铺。TAO被那突如其来的举动惊得失去了言语，只是站在精肉店门口呆呆地注视着远去的男人。说还要长大？我已经成长得差不多了啊...而且明明在一旁看到自己买了充分的肉了，还要把自己的给我....荒唐之下TAO的眼只能在已成远方一颗小点的男人和男人递过的肉块之间轮流来回着。这要怎么对KRIS说明..在那之前这些能否全部料理并吃掉...TAO的头开始微微抽搐了起来。

 

 

-咕噜噜噜

 

 

与此同时涌上了一阵饥饿感。是令人无法忍受的巨大而空虚的饥饿感。

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

肮脏而疲惫的一个男人正为着无法忍受的痛苦而蜷缩起身体蠕动着。他正在垃圾堆的中央倒盖着一个脏污的纸箱颤抖着。痛苦到无法忍受。在痛苦与痛苦的反复之间几乎要疯掉的男人并没有察觉到。自己已经疯掉了的事实。

 

好饿 好饿 好饿 好饿 好疼。好饿所以好痛。痛苦 痛苦 痛苦 因为痛苦而好饿

 

咕噜噜-从口中不停歇地流淌着掺杂泡沫的唾液并顺着男人颇为高价的手工正装上衣，可男人却连这件正装是自己以前无比爱惜的衣服这件事都记不起来。只是在为了无底而广阔巨大的空腹感竖起牙齿痛苦而已。男人布满血丝的眼快速回转着滚过，他的鼻子像是老鼠一般不断地细微蠕动，但可惜的是他的雷达网中并没有他可以吃的味道。早在数小时之前，男人便在空腹感变成痛苦感的瞬间咬下了自己的胳膊肉。可是又因涌来的恶心感与呕吐感而将肉块连同胃液一同吐出了体外。男人不知道自己到底想要吃什么。只是在茫然地等待着从自己无法想象的至高处降临的什么而已。啊啊，高位的大人到底何时才会述说于我。男人在想着连脸蛋都想不起来的神一般的存在。

 

 

“啊啊...啊...啊...”

 

 

男人感受到了突然膨胀起来的性器。明明只是想到了高位的那个人，可直到刚才都没有认知到的身体一部分产生了变化令男人无比惊慌。随之涌来的让人扼腕的快感与痛苦令男人竖起指甲猛烈地刮起了水泥墙面。石粉掉落，墙上产生了仿佛用镐头狠狠敲下了一般锋利而可怖的痕迹，可男人长而坚硬的指甲却没有受一点伤。快点，快点快点快点！男人虽然在喊着不知其意的催促发着狂，可他的性欲与空腹感却无法被填满。可是男人却只能本能地瞬间停住这种挣扎。有动静！男人将自己所有的感情和五感紧紧捆绑压缩在了一起。虽然没有任何人告诉他，但在自己之上的高而又高的大人的意思中也包含着这个。

 

 

“-唧，这里是0387,0387,074在听着吗？”

“是，正在巡查中。”

“-唧，刚才进来了一通失踪报警，记住了后待会儿路过下警署。”

“是，明白了。是什么类型？”

“唧-没什么大不了的。是没回家的家长。在我看来估计是因为喝醉而躺在何处睡觉呢。去三号街附近的酒吧小巷巡视一下再回来。”

“是。”

 

 

男人发觉到了现在经过自己附近的存在不知为何是自己最需要避开的人类类型。那个不能吃。

 

 

“？”

 

 

不能吃？男人像是爬虫类般将脖子怪异地转向一旁晃动着。不能吃。吃的。那么自己能吃什么呢？男人的这种疑问没有持续多久。被突然涌入鼻中的那股令人无法忍耐的甜蜜诱惑的气味激得浑身一震。那是无法用语言表现的诱惑。虽然像丝线一般又纤细又柔软，可那幽微的感觉却是男人至今从未闻到过的香气。同时男人的内部也产生了噬心般的奇妙感。那难以说明的情绪是破坏欲与所有欲。同时也是畏惧。

 

 

“咦？小不点！”

“金巡警？”

“你在这里做什么？那些行李都是什么？”

“嘿嘿..我是出来买菜的。”

“你这样出来乱逛也是可以的么？才刚出院没多久吧。而且队长也整天心神不宁的，最后班长直接给了休假了。”

“没关系的。只要吃好睡好就可以了。”

“可是怎么买了这么多？？咿呀..这些好像全是肉啊？”

“不知怎么就...”

“又要做便当吗？我是当然好了~上次的便当在署里的反应真不是盖的！”

“是吗..？嘿嘿，幸好呢。”

“是正要回家吗？不沉吗？给我吧我帮你拎回家。”

“啊？没关系的-金巡警现在不是在工作中么？”

“没有，刚结束正要回去呢。而且每次都承蒙款待，至少要做到这程度的嘛。啊！当然并不是又在期待这次的便当的哦？”

“是是，知道了。”

 

 

男人在垃圾堆里将盖在身上的箱子微微抬起看向了外面。然后找到了令现在的自己无法忍耐的这股气味的根源地。男人的脑海中仿佛炸开了无数的烟花。因充满了欢喜而颤抖的男人的身体随即体会到了快乐的绝顶，在脑中荡开的异鸣令男人感到了无比的幸福。那高而又高的至高处总算向自己下达了命令。虽然不是命令而是暗示，但是男人残余的理性也并不足以察觉到那个事实。男人虽然只在那时看过一次，但是并没有忘记。也无法忘记。因为已直接刻印在了脑海之中，直到男人死亡为止都会记得一清二楚。照片中的少年。肚子在咆哮着。想要吃。想吃的要死了。不，死了也好。男人突然忆起了第一次闻到气味时产生的畏惧感。自己能承受得了那个么？但是随即摇摇脑袋都掉了疑惑。无论那是什么都要得到。一定要粉碎掉。一定要杀掉。一定要吃掉。

 

 

拥有高挑的身高和矫健身材的少年，不，快要折进盛开的美丽青年一般的少年。穿着整洁的毛衣和脱水牛仔裤的少年看起来相当的时尚。即使不是衣服，少年的氛围也有着令往来的女人们偷窥的气场。可是男人现在对于那些外在之物毫不在乎。分开那个的话就会有鲜红而美丽的...是的，这世上最美丽最高贵最美味的血液流出...

 

 

看着互相谈笑着聊着日常离开的少年与警察，男人扫开垃圾堆站了起来。然后看向了天空。即使两人的身影已消失了半天男人似乎也浑不在意。而实际上即是此刻在这里放跑了美食也没关系。已经刻印在鼻中的气味除非少年越洋过海或飞到天空消失，不然绝对会引导着自己。

 

 

啊啊，您..！感谢您赐予我如此的珍味。男人向看不见的事物赞美并祈祷着。不知道是向着谁所做。只是向着脑海中模糊地残余着的创造自己的黑色男人奉上赞扬而已。

 

 

随即乌云密布，潮湿的空气笼罩着，开始下起了雨。而当天空暗下，夜幕低垂时，男人闪烁着双眼往前踏进了一步。因为长时间一动不动的关系，男人的身体变得有些僵硬，但是这并不构成问题。他清楚的知道只要天色变得再暗，当星星都不会闪烁的这个都市迎来完全的黑夜时，自己会获得飞翔如飞禽，疾驰如猛兽的能力。男人再次低低抽了抽鼻子。馨香的气息在呼唤着自己。

 

 

 

 

当男人像是野兽般将身体蜷到最大限度，并以弹力弹跳起来顺着对面的建筑爬走并消失时，有个在大厦顶楼观望着这一切的另一个男人从位子上站了起来。男人的旁边散落着无数个袋子，无一例外的全沾满了血污与肉渣。男人以充满了饱腹感的表情望向了穿梭跃行于建筑与建筑之间的野兽般的男人。虽然已经消失在了远方无法用肉眼瞧见，但是男人却看得见。

 

 

“肚子也饱了。我也要离开了呢。”

 

 

将慵懒的身体扭动着做着拉伸的男人令人联想起了修长优雅的黑豹。而在那之上，闪烁着双眼并用舌头舔舐嘴唇的样子看起来令人毛骨悚然的野性。

 

 

“要快点吃才能长得快呢。还要长得更大。”

 

 

低喃了不知说给谁听的话语后，男人随即化作一团黑雾消失。

 

 

—第四章·完—

 

怎么说呢，maita太太是当年我申请翻译授权的作者中唯一一个需要译者，我，来催更的太太orz不过后来队里又发生那么多事，最后还是坑了。太太的文我至今意难平，因为长篇没一个完结的。目前在网上翻译了两部长篇坑，而其他全烂在我的肚子里坑着。


End file.
